<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DMC同人－新VN：车底，车旁，车里 by KnightNO4time</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014044">DMC同人－新VN：车底，车旁，车里</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time'>KnightNO4time</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29014044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>诗是《扫烟囱的小男孩》，直接从搜索的网页上取下来的。</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero &amp; V (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DMC同人－新VN：车底，车旁，车里</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼禄接住撞进自己怀里的工具箱，后退两步稳住平衡，一脸不可理喻的瞪着转身进入工作台后的妮可。<br/>
“为什么是我？！把车开坏的又不是我！”他举起沉甸甸的箱子抗议，但又舍不得把箱子里筹集来的工具扔了。<br/>
“嘿，掂量掂量你自己。你去修车，我来改造，反正你也胜任不了我的活儿。”妮可竖起食指摆了摆，然后托起刚才战斗后见到的恶魔犄角，趾高气昂的冲尼禄做了个鬼脸。“还是说你想用一条胳膊冲进去？”妮可甩手拍了拍自己的右胳膊打击了两下尼禄，转身去找自己的工具。<br/>
尼禄白眼都要翻到天上去了，但是又无力反驳，于是绷着嘴一脸不甘心的扭扭脖子，把工具箱夹到胳膊下。然而刚要转身，又像是必须说些什么才能让自己出口气，便扭头竖起食指冲妮可强调一遍，“但愿我修完后你能让这个大家伙撑过十分钟不报废！”<br/>
“可别忘了，是谁总需要打电话要一点小帮助的？又是谁千里迢迢在这种鬼地方随叫随到施予援手的？嗯？”妮可挑起眉毛，把手里的犄角当作篮球似的跑起来又接著，“你就赶紧钻到车底下让这废铁开起来，我就能立刻把这玩意摇身一变成为艺术品，保准让你再也说不出什么废话来。”<br/>
尼禄懒得再斗嘴，他算是任命一样的点点头，懒得把最后一句话听的太仔细。<br/>
“搞完这个我还要来做饭，你就感恩戴德的快去把这点小事处理掉吧。”妮可像是轰走小狗一样的轰着尼禄，而尼禄也只能懒散的挥下手叫对方不用继续说了，两三步跨出车门。<br/>
“嘿，V！”刚出门的尼禄又往车里探进头，敲了敲门框引起了斜前方倚在一旁桌子边读书的诗人，“我处理完这事吃几口就出发，你等不了多久，饿了你先吃。”<br/>
从刚才起，V浏览文字时便有意无意的听着尼禄跟妮可的斗嘴，他总会一言不发的留在昏暗的角落，却会为这两个人小孩子似的争吵而轻轻一笑。<br/>
此时他看着还在介意自己的尼禄，也并没有给予过多的言语。只是从黑色的刘海下投以肯定的视线，在数后轻微的点了下头，似笑非笑的弧度留在嘴角。<br/>
尼禄躺在修车躺板上钻去车底下，嘴上一边抱怨着妮可堪比恶魔发疯般的开车技术，一边安慰自己这辆移动事务所，表示自己很同情它的遭遇，能挽救它的只能是自己自学成才的技术。<br/>
但刚开工，车子另一头的颠动让他透过车底看到V下了车——V的鞋子相当好认——并且绕过车走到他的脚边。<br/>
尼禄准时的抓着车底的横梁把自己滑出来，躺在板子上望着来人，“怎么了吗？”<br/>
“她在吸烟，我出来透气，”V简略的回答。<br/>
尼禄对此满意的咧开嘴乐起来，热心肠的冲对方做个小表情表示理解跟同情，反而心情不错。<br/>
“看来这方面咱俩绝对能成为朋友，真不错。下次就该把禁烟标志直接贴在驾驶座前的玻璃上。”<br/>
开过玩笑后尼禄也知道V出来没其他大事，便胳膊一拉又乘板子回到了车底下。<br/>
尼禄修车，V则靠在车旁看着书，直到尼禄往外拉出半截身子超V的方向伸出一只手。<br/>
“麻烦递给我那个扳手，”或许是觉得说了名字V也不知道是哪个，所以尼禄只是很概要的做出提醒，“就是红色把手的那个。”<br/>
“这有俩。”<br/>
尼禄又从车底滑出来，但是只是躺在板子上抬起头扫了眼箱子，随后致使起来，“就是上边那个更大一点的。对，没错，就是那个，递给我。”<br/>
V老老实实的付出行动帮了下小忙，缓慢的弯腰把扳手从箱子的槽里抠出来，掉头将其好好放在了尼禄张开的手中。躺在那里的尼禄冲他随意的扬起嘴角，道声“谢啦”就继续钻回车底下，一切都太过自然。<br/>
V望着在车底下忙来忙去的男孩，直起腰后将使去钳子重量的手心虚握两下，随后重新让书本的重量填充其中。<br/>
这样跟其他人的互动对他短暂地时光来讲的确少见，他总是保持着距离，话题和行走的节奏路线全都是从一开始就规定好的，冲着他要处理的目标前进。就连冲突的插曲，也只是在有着距离和隐瞒的情况下给与的回应跟解答，甚至连帮忙也基本上能用拐杖和魔宠解决的他就不会浪费自己的体力伸出手去。<br/>
尼禄叫他帮忙，一个在他看来微不足道也并非是自己目的的忙，但多多少少对于未来的前进有所帮助，但这件事原本尼禄自己就能完成，他根本不用理会。可是他还是给予了帮助，不求回报的，自然而然地。他听从了尼禄的请求，并且完成了这个短暂地传递过程，耗费了他弯腰拾起的力气，却弥补了他被分割开来后这短短一个月内所没有体会的一件事。<br/>
一件人跟人之间再普普通通不过的互动。就好比这个城市还没有毁灭，这一切都只是眼前这些人类的日常，而他成为了独立的个体，去做着普通人能够理解的事情。<br/>
“怎么了？”<br/>
尼禄提高的嗓门叫V的视线集中到了被车子掩盖住的位置，就像是他们正在对视。<br/>
尼禄手里的工作没停，不过因为说话分散了注意力而变慢，也特意停顿几下。<br/>
“这工作对于你来讲也许会很无聊吧？没什么可看的。”<br/>
不知是不是错觉，V总觉得对方的口气带着点僵硬，猜测是在遮掩尴尬。<br/>
也许就像是尼禄自己说的那样，尼禄认为总是看着诗集的V跟修车的工作不搭调，肯定不会对他叮叮咣咣高零件产生兴趣。所以当从车下根据脚的方向确认V是在看着自己工作时，尼禄又困惑又好笑还有些尴尬，总像是被好奇的孩子当作有趣的事物被对待，无法从感受到的视线中集中。<br/>
“我说啊，你不回车里吗？这里！倒是！挺冷的！呼…”<br/>
吱吱的响声伴随尼禄卯劲的话语传出，他正在用扳手拧着什么，板子不算稳的前后滑动，尼禄在可触的范围内用力分开腿拿脚踩着地面固定自己。<br/>
“为什么？”V用如同羽毛的声音落下一个疑问给彻底的男孩，但他似乎也知道了答案。<br/>
在这个刮着恶臭之风的绝望都市中，风中带着凄凉，绝望，还有死亡跟鲜血。花粉和尸体的碎片飞扬，打在他单薄瘦弱的双臂上，让他佝偻的后背更加弯曲。<br/>
“算了，随便你。”尼禄也没真的坦白关心，毕竟V看起来也像是跟着风会随时飘走的类型，并不会真的听取他的决定。看着对方并非要离开，只好把车里的烟味归罪成原因，让对方留在了车边。<br/>
V好笑的任由对方在车底下难受，也没打算回去车中。他吹着并不合适身体享受的气温，把手里的书打了开来。<br/>
尼禄没再找他帮忙，而是沉默的滑出车借由躺在板子上便顺着轱辘歪过身，非常别扭的伸长胳膊把工具箱拽到手头。也许是出于好意，也许只是为了让箱子快点从脚前面度过，V用拐杖的一头推上沉甸甸的工具箱，多多少少算是帮忙，将其随着尼禄的拉动带到了躺板旁。<br/>
尼禄嘀咕似的道了谢，从里面挑选出合适的工具随后又把上半身藏回了车底下。<br/>
V的视线从男孩露出的半身前移开，却在回到文字上时听到了来自对方的话语。<br/>
“读点什么吧，V。”车下修理的响动暂时停缓，这是为了能够清晰地叫V听见。尼禄的话语很清晰，还有些随性。“既然呆在这里，就随便念些什么出来吧。”<br/>
V沉默的思考着对方的提议，侧脸投去的目光却只能望见车子脏兮兮的白色，可尼禄肯定猜得到他的表情，甚至更快一步做出了解释。<br/>
“你不是总喜欢读你手里的书吗？反正现在也没事干，你就读出来给我听听呗。平时你不是挺爱念的吗。”尼禄手里的动作又动起来，身下的板子也伴随用力的方向不稳当的小幅度滑动，细微摩擦的噪音比读书更早的响起来。<br/>
尼禄不愿面对自己的理解，因为他肯定要开始后悔了。自己对那本书才不好奇呢，也没从来研究过诗，他跟诗集根本不搭，让对方念诗给自己听可是他从来没思考过的。然而他还是希望能让对方干些什么而不是在寂静里听着自己独自在车底下忙活，这叫他无法集中，而念书中的V看起来更像是V，而不是更加独特的，吸引他眼球的怪人。<br/>
“我母亲死的时候，我还小。”<br/>
V张开干裂的双唇，吐露出一个听起来既真实又虚幻的诗句，将男孩随便留给他的要求补充完整，视线承受住随意翻开的那页中的第一行文字。<br/>
“我的父亲把我卖给了别人。”<br/>
V干涩的嗓音带着时间的沙哑，还有情绪沉淀的苦涩跟诗情画意。而尼禄手里修理的噪音依旧淅淅沥沥夹在其中，不成节奏的插入单词当中，V却没在意。<br/>
“我当时还不大喊得清‘扫呀，扫呀’。”<br/>
巨大的树根破土而出的震动从远处传来，猩红色脉络伴随墙壁倒塌的声音在远方的半空扬起灰尘。<br/>
V的声音却比这里任何东西都要平静，把他倚靠着的车还有这里的人带走，停歇在快走的时间里。<br/>
“就这样白天扫你们的烟囱，晚上在烟灰里睡觉。”<br/>
车侧面的窗户被用力砸了两下。咚咚！拉开后妮可的大喊着“你们俩！吃饭！”接着就又被唰的用力合上。<br/>
V惋惜的望着没读完的下一行，嘴唇却没停止的起了头。<br/>
“有个小汤姆，头发卷得像羊毛——”<br/>
“差不多了！！”尼禄大喊着打断他，不知道是跟他说，还是跟妮可说。但是妮可听不到，只有V闭上了嘴听到了话。可是后面的话肯定是对V说的，因为尼禄还不放心的正用手拍打车底，确认一切正常，“你先吃。我再——额？！”<br/>
身下的轱辘顺着地面的不平整小幅度颠动，尼禄的双脚赶紧离地，这才没让膝盖因为修车躺板的突然移动而差点弯曲过头。<br/>
失去平衡男孩绷紧后背没让自己突然起身撞到车底，他握着扳手的双手正举在脸庞，眼睛因突然从车下挪出来而被光线刺激的眯起。<br/>
他古怪的看着把脚踩在自己两腿之间板子边缘上的诗人，用责备的表情询问对方擅自用这样不礼貌行为把自己拉出来的原因。<br/>
“没有你就无法前进，所以一起去吃，吃完出发。”<br/>
V俯视着男孩做出解释，然后抬起脚放开了被自己操控的躺板，以及被困在板子上的男孩，拄着拐杖站在了一旁等待。<br/>
——等待对方跟着自己走。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>诗是《扫烟囱的小男孩》，直接从搜索的网页上取下来的。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>